Corporate Zombie
In the first Stick RPG now known as Stick RPG Complete you could work at a building called New Lines Inc. a similar career path was also introduced in Stick RPG 2 and the career is called 'Corporate Zombie'. Working as a Corporate Zombie is one of the most common jobs available in the Stick RPG Series, chiefly because it is one of the first jobs that players take on, and it is one of the three jobs that are available in both Stick RPG Complete and Stick RPG 2. The job is held and performed at New Lines Inc.. The name given to the job is a suggested joke that jobs that revolve around a strict 9 to 5 work schedule (similar to the hours available for work in Stick RPG 2) involve their workers taking on the role of thoughtless, droning corporate slaves. In Stick RPG Complete, promotions as a Corporate Zombie are based solely on intelligence alone. However, in Stick RPG 2, like all jobs, promotions are based on one or two of the three key stats (in this case, intelligence) as well as work experience. In addition, karma plays no role on the promotions or aquisition of this job, in either Stick RPG Complete or Stick RPG 2. In Stick RPG Complete, the available positions within the company are: *Janitor (req. 20 int, pays $8/h) *Mail Room Clerk (req. 40 int, pays $10/h) *Salesperson (req. 75 int, pays $15/h) *Executive (req. 120 int, pays $25/h) *Vice President (req 180 int, pays $50/h) *CEO (req 250 int, pays $100/h) in Stick RPG 2 you can work 3 times a day because you get paid for every 4 hours of work, and you can't work after 3:59 P.M. In order to get a promotion you have to have the required amount of intelligence and you must have worked at least 3 times after your previous promotion. *Mail Room Clerk (requires 25 int, pays $15) *Cubical Farmer (requires 41 int, pays $17) *Salesman (requires 58 int, pays $21) *Suit (requires 72 int, pays $24) *Vulture Capitalist (requires 85 int, pays $27) * Executive (requires 102 int, pays $31) * Vice President (requires 136 int, pays $38) * President (requires 171 int, pays $43) * CEO (requires ? int, pays $56) * Corporate Mastermind (requires 240 int, pays $75 and you receive a Cheap Watch when you're promoted) Random events Sometimes when you work you will have a random event happen to you and you will also get your regular salary. Even at higher rankings in the company you still get the same random events, even when it doesn't make sense. Like being caught playing flash games as the CEO or Corporate Mastermind. * The company has given you a stake in shareholder equity. You pretty much own the place now... well, at least the desk lamps and paperweights.' +$1675 ' * You were caught playing a flash game at work, and your boss gave you a lecture. Luckily, it only resulted in a warning - Gotta be stealthy about it! '-3 INT -3 CHA' * Chatting on social network '-2 INT +14' * During today's fire drill, you were first to the muster point. If you aren't first, you're last! +13 STR * You arrived at work to find your desk completely covered in silly string. It took most of your day just to clean it off. Good one... jerks. +4 STR -1 CHA * You spent the entire day reading professional publications and documents. you honestly had nothing better to do.+12 INT * Owners hot daughter +18 CHA * Your boss asked you to work on Saturday. You told him where to go, and gave him pretty specific directions on how to get there.'-5 CHA' * Being the last one in the office, you decided to flip all the furniture upside-down for a good laugh. Everyone will be super pissed - good thing they won't know it was you, suckers! +21 STR * Company wide bonuses went out today for having the best year on record! Time to pick up that new matching cardigan set you've been day-dreaming about, you corporate schmuck.+$500 * Brought in donuts to the office +$200 +7 INT +16 CHA * You weren't invited on the company golf trip today...*sniff* '-8 CHA' * You smashed your hand in the photocopier again. Jeez, how does that keep happening? '-3 STR' Category:Jobs in Stick RPG 2